who will Mikan choose?
by bestfrendz
Summary: Ruka likes Mikan and she likes him too but Natsume is her first love and she loves him still.Who will she choose, her first love or the guy she likes at present?
1. Chapter 1

Who will Mikan choose? Her first love or the guy se like at present? Find out……

~School~

Mikan: wahhhh…I feel refresh…another school year and now I'm in the middle school…

Nonoko: me too…we're classmates, hehe….

Mikan: yeah! And I'm happy that we're classmates!

Nonoko: by the way, I saw that HE is our classmate…

Mikan: who's he???

Nonoko: I think you forgot him already…he's Natsume…

Mikan: OF COURSE NOT!!! I LOVE HIM!!!

Nonoko: ok…

Mikan: I've been waiting for him to love me back…of course I will not forget him!

Natsume appeared

Natsume: are you talking about me again?

Mikan: ah….eh….ah….(blushing) yeah…

Nonoko: Natsume, can you love her back?

Mikan: WHAT??!!! HEY! Ahmm…Natsume, you don't need to answer it…nonoko!

Nonoko: ok…this is my next question and I want you to answer this…do you feel anything for her?

Mikan: NONOKO!!! AH natsume, you don't need to answer it!!

Natsume: hey! You always shout and shout…I'm very annoyed…I'm leaving…

Then natsume leave

Mikan: wahhhhh..i don't know what to do…he felt annoyed because of me…

Ruka: excuse me…

Mikan: yeah?

Ruka: where is the middle school department?

Mikan: do you belong in the middle school department?

Ruka: yeah…

Nonoko: and so we are! We will guide you to that department…

Ruka: thanks…

Mikan: I don't feel like coming with you guys…you go first…

Ruka: but why?

Nonoko: don't mind her…just come with me, okay?

Ruka: okay…

When they are going up stairs; he looked back at Mikan and saw her blooming facec even though she's not smiling…

Ruka thought: what a beautiful girl…

~classroom~

They've reached the classroom already

Nonoko: she's not yet here and the class will start after 10 minutes…

Ruka: can I ask you about her?

Nonoko: what happened to her?

Nonoko: that guy, he's Natsume…that is her first love…

Ruka: and then?

Nonoko: earlier…when you're not yet here in school, we were talking to him…he felt annoyed cuz Mikan is always shouting because of my straight forward question to Natsume

Ruka:ahh..ok!

Nonoko: hehe..don't mind her!

Sumire: hey! Where's Mikan?

Nonoko: no…

Sumire: I though she's absent…

Natsume: hey, call her the class will start soon…

Sumire: don't think about her…she's annoying right? You told me…

Mikan: don't need to call me…I don't care if I annoyed you…it's nothing for me now…

Sumire: is it means, Natsume is mine? And you are already given up?

Mikan: I…………………..gave up……………………….


	2. chapter 2

When she said that, everyone's quiet

Sumire: what?! (laughing) I don't have a big rival…

Mikan: me? a big rival?.....no way….(sad) he even don't like me, right? You're a fool…

Sumire: heh..

Nonoko: Mikan, are you alright?

Mikan: yeah, I'm alright…don't worry

It's still quiet

Sumire: hey guys! Why don't you talk?

After Sumire said it, everyone starting to talk…Mr. Narumi come in the class

Mr. Narumi: Hello class! I'm you're adviser, Mr. Narumi…I'll entertain you class after our meeting..sorry!

Then Mr. Narumi left the class…Natsume stand up and leave…

Nonoko: what you've said a while ago, is it true?

Mikan: yeah…

Ruka: I feel bad for you…I'll comfort you if you want…

Mikan: ok…

Ruka: ok!!

Nonoko: can I comfort you too???

Mikan: of course, you're my FRIENDFOREVER!!

Nonoko: (sigh) hehe

-Recess-

Mikan: Where dou guys want to eat?

Ruka: everywhere…

Nonoko: how about, at the back of the school!

Mikan: ok

-at the back of the school-

Nonoko: lalalalala…(singing)

Mikan: ruka, you're kind and gentle, huh…

Ruka: hehe…I'm flattered…joke!

Mikan: (laughing) you….

Nonoko: eh?!!

Mikan: why nonoko?

Nonoko: na…….tsume? what are you doing here?!

Natsume: nothing

Mikan; I thought, you are always like to rest on the sakura tree…

Natsume: you don't care if I want to rest here or on that Sakura tree…

Mikan: hmp!

Natsume: it seems you've moved on…

Mikan: yeah

Natsume: nothing to worry…

Mikan: wait! You….you…are worried at me?

Natsume: whatever! (blushing)

While he is blushing; his bangs covering his eyes…after that, he left…

Nonoko: Oh my gosh! He blushed…and he's worried…

Mikan: ohhhh, just eat…don't think about what happened…

Ruka & Nonoko: ok!

They are done eating so they decided to seat on a bench

Mikan: your food is so delicious…hmmmmm…

Ruka: really? I'm the one who cooked it…

Mikan: eh?!! You can cook delicious food? Amazing…

Nonoko: ruka, thanks for the food…

Mikan: thanks ruka!!!

Ruka: you're welcome guys…

They laughed

~Tuesday morning/classroom~

Mikan: Ruka, we're very lucky that we met you…

Ruka: no, I'm lucky that you're my friends…

Mikan: hehehe…

They were happy talking to each other…Natsume was so angry; seeing Ruka was "flirting" with her…

Sumire: hi Natsume!

Natsume: don't talk to me, idiot!

Mikan, Ruka and Nonoko noticed that Natsume was annoyed…

Nonoko: what happened to him?

Ruka: ask him

Mikan: don't mind him, just continue our conversation…

Nonoko: (low voice) do you still love natsume?

Mikan: I don't know…

Nonoko: (low voice) Mikan!

Ruka: don't ask her like that…she needs time to think for that impossible answer you want to hear…

Mikan: thanks Ruka…

Many days have passed; Mikan & Ruka are together…If weekends they are going to the Central town to eat…


End file.
